The present invention generally relates to apparatus for operating pool systems, maintaining pool systems, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for stowing an automatic pool cleaner.
Some pools utilize automatic pool cleaners to traverse pool surfaces or to skim the water surface to automatically scrub the pool and collect debris. Automatic pool cleaners provide a convenience of clean pools with minimum effort, but include hoses and skimming or scrubbing devices that may interfere with an enjoyment of the pool. Devices do not allow a user to pick up an automatic pool cleaner and quickly stow it to a side of the pool, while allowing the automatic pool cleaner to remain on.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for stowing an automatic pool cleaner to a pool edge or deck.